1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technology associated with a cargo screen. More particularly, it relates to a technology that provides a screen that is positioned in a luggage room of a vehicle, thereby preventing a luggage room portion from being exposed to the outside.
2. Description of Related Art
In the case of a van type vehicle or a general recreational vehicle (RV vehicle), a luggage room portion is formed at a rear side of a rear seat, and luggage may be stored in the luggage room portion. However, in the case of the van type vehicle or the recreational vehicle (RV vehicle), the luggage room portion has an open structure that is connected with the interior of the vehicle. Therefore, the luggage room portion inside the vehicle is/are seen from the outside.
Therefore, in the case of the vehicle including the luggage room, there is a risk that the luggage may be stolen when the stored luggage is exposed to the outside, and there is a risk that the luggage may be damaged due to the movement of the vehicle when the stored luggage is not fixed.
For this reason, in the case of the van type vehicle or the recreational vehicle (RV vehicle), which includes the luggage room, the luggage room inside the vehicle may be covered by a cargo screen so as not to be seen from the outside. Furthermore, in a case in which luggage is stored in the luggage room, the movement of the stored luggage may be minimized by the cargo screen, thereby reducing damage to the luggage. Therefore, the cargo screen is configured to be fixed to a door holder portion in the luggage room to shield the stored luggage when the cargo screen fixed to a side trim of the vehicle is deployed.
FIG. 2 illustrates a configuration of a cargo screen that is currently applied. A general cargo screen includes a housing unit, and a screen unit, and the screen unit includes a screen member for blocking the interior of the vehicle from being seen, and a panel member which is provided with a knob. In the case of the panel member having the knob, there is a problem in that the panel member may not enter the housing unit but protrude when the cargo screen is not deployed.
As a related art, Korean Patent No. 10-1180647 describes a cargo screen assembly for a vehicle in which a guide groove for a screen is formed, such that when the screen enters a housing unit, a screen member may enter the housing unit while sliding along the guide groove.
However, even in the Korean Patent No. 10-1180647, there is a problem in that a part of the cargo screen protrudes in a luggage room when the cargo screen is wound.
In the case of a cargo screen that is used, a knob portion of the cargo screen is configured as a panel member, and as a result, the knob portion is configured to be used by being connected with a luggage room door, but the knob portion does not enter a housing unit because a thickness of the knob portion is greater than that of a general screen member. Therefore, a part of the cargo screen protrudes in a storage container portion in a traveling state in which the cargo screen is not deployed, and as a result, there is a problem in that a storage capacity of a luggage room is reduced.
Furthermore, even in a case in which the cargo screen is detached, the knob panel portion is not wound in the housing unit but protrudes because a thickness of the knob panel portion is greater than that of the screen, such that an additional space for the protruding knob panel portion is required when the cargo screen is stored.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.